A Secret From Truth
by HyppolytaSnape luvsAdamLambert
Summary: Who is the mysterious character Verity mentioned in book six? A long-running story about her past and that of th eWeasley twins, specifically Fred. Rated T for sad themes.
1. A Journey Begins

AN: This is my first published fanfic. I'm feeling pretty confident about it, but always feel free to criticize! Oh, and if you ever wonder what I'm like, just think about Verity's personality. We have a lot in common. And no, I do not own Harry Potter, but I'm okay with that. It is awesome the way it is!!!!!

Veri!ty's Point of View (POV)

To say that I wasn't nervous would be a lie. I had known about magic my whole life, but whomever my wizarding parents might be, I had no idea. They had left me in the foster care of two muggles who were oddly knowledgeable about magic. Even so, they had no way of telling me what my experience at Hogwarts would be like. They were able to tell me something oFf interest, however.

"Verity, I think that it may be time to tell you about your parents. I'm sorry to say that we don't know the identity of your mother, but your father is a different story." My "mother" licked her lips for what little moisture she could bring them. "He was a wizard named Tom Marvolo Riddle. I am aware that this name may not mean much to you, but it would be best if you don't mention it to your classmates."

"Mama, I don't care about this Riddle guy. You and Papa are my parents, even if not by blood. But I won't mention it, alright?" She caught the rhetoricallity of my question, so did not reply.

"I love both of you, and I promise to write often!" I gave each of them a quick hug, and then dashed onto the train. _Hogwarts_, I thought grimly, _Here I come._

Fred's POV

"Mum, don't ruffle my hair, people might see!" I complained, halfheartedly if anything. She wasn't going to let up anytime soon.

"Come on now! I won't be seeing you for months! Does it really matter?"

My twin George snickered. "Judging by his facial expression, it does indeed Mum."

I kicked him in the shin. When Mum gave me a harsh look, I insisted, "It will be helpful! That way people can tell us apart. George has a bruised shin, and I don't."

"Yeah, and Fred will have a black eye, and I won't," George replied, only somewhat jokingly. But, hey, what's a little bit of sibling rivalry between friends?

I glanced up at the clock on the wall. "We had better be going, Mum. And, umm, Ron, be nice to Ginny. Or something like that." Ignoring my mother's eye roll, we hopped aboard the Hogwarts Express.

"We promise to write!" I called.

"Maybe!" Added George.

I finished with a, "Probably not!" And contented with trying to find a compartment.

Verity's POV

Two identical redheads stepped into the compartment. No, my compartment. I spread my legs across my seat, but was unable to do anything for the one across from me.

"Are these seats taken?" Asked one, whom I observed to be slightly limping.

"Yeah. By me, my biting wit, and all of the intelligence that you two obviously lack. Two bodies sharing one brain, and a brain that was diminished to start with at that? Well, at least you're related." I stared at them, hoping that my eyes were shooting daggers.

"Oh yeah, and you're plenty smart. I mean, _everyone_ knows that magic is spelled with a 'K'." The other twin had spoken this time, his voice laced with sarcasm as someone might lace coffee with cyanide. He gestured at my pendant with the word "magick" emblazoned on it.

"This pendant is ancient. People used to spell magic like that. Some still do actually, to discern between magic and muggle tricks. I can see I'm not going to be able to get rid of you two, so I might as well introduce myself properly. The name is Verity Arden-Riddle, my friends call me Ree. Verity to you oafs." Why had I added Riddle to my surname? I was unsure.

"Well enough. I'm Fred," the boy gestured to his brother. "And this is George."

"Liar." To some I may have seemed forward, on the contrary, I was being polite.

"Excuse me?" He asked, somewhat surprised.

"I heard you calling him Fred before you came into the compartment. And, yes, I can tell you two apart. You," I pointed at the one who claimed to be Fred. "You are limping, and he has a small scar on his chin." I smiled with satisfaction as both of their mouths dropped agape.

"Merlin, you're observant. You're right, at any rate. I'm Fred, he's George." The scarred one spoke this time. "So, what house will you be in?"

"Ravenclaw, which is most definitely the top of the line. 'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure.' I guess that makes you two poor as dirt." Fred's eyes flashed, then calmed. It was as though he had temporarily misinterpreted my words. "I suppose you two will be heading for Gryffindor, then? There's no way that you two could be Slytherins. Are you any good at finding things?" Both boys blinked at my question, and I laughed.

George's POV

"We can find things a pretty decent part of the time, yes," I said, having absolutely no clue why this girl had asked anyway.

"I guess you might be Hufflepuffs then. I doubt it though. But why Gryffindor? Did you buy into all that rubbish about bravery?" Verity shook her head. "That certainly wouldn't surprise me."

"You're just downright rude, you know that? If you weren't a girl I'd—"

"You'd what, hit me? Go ahead and try. Come on, I dare you." She stuck her chin out at me defiantly. I hesitated, but Fred didn't. He socked her hard in the arm. Judging by experience, I assumed that it probably hurt quite a bit.

Verity chuckled from devilishly, then shot her arm out and grabbed Fred by the wrist, twisting clockwise hard. She had grabbed in such a way that he would normally be forced to flip over or have his arm broken. Considering our surroundings, the former seemed quite unlikely.

"!!!!" Fred cursed so violently that had our mother heard him, he would be relieved of having a tongue.

With a chuckle, Verity released his arm. "Don't mess with me."

AN: So, how was it? Yes, I did make AVPM (A Very Potter Musical) references, and will continue to do so throughout the story. If people are OOC, tell me, but stick around. Things will speed up after the first few chapters :)


	2. Gryffindor?

AN: Chapter 2! No, I still don't own Harry Potter, and for the record, never will.

Verity's POV

The grandeur of Hogwarts is, even now, close to indescribable. The foyer was generously decorated with portraits, portraits with the habit of yelling their every thought at us first years. My face turned skyward, and I saw a chandelier the size of a medium flat. It cast ghostly shadows of students upon the walls, and the carpets seemed lush enough to line G0d's throne.

"May I please have your attention!" A sharp voice echoed through the room, a tone more than hinting that we didn't have an option.

I directed my eyes towards the sound, and was sorely disappointed. Perhaps I had been expecting a Morgan LaFey look-alike, and this lady was as far from that image as I felt possible. She wore rather plain (and that, my friend, defines an understatement) robes, had round spectacles, and an extremely tight bun. I couldn't believe how unpleasant she looked.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall. I am the head of Gryffindor house. Please follow me to be sorted." I felt certain that this woman was just another reason not to be in Gryffindor.

I could contemplate no further on the subject, as a sea of eleven and twelve year-olds surged through the doors into the Great Hall. The sorting had begun.

George's POV

Everyone else was staring at a ratty old hat on a stool, so I stared too. I knew what was coming, but still, a hat bursting into song could make anyone jump.

_Your first lesson at Hogwarts_

_Comes as soon as you step through the door_

_I am obliged to tell you now_

_A true story of our founders four_

_Four greatly knowledged in our magic arts_

_Became friends, perhaps winning each other's hearts_

_Rowena Ravenclaw, wise and fair_

_Godric Gryffindor, strong and brave_

_Salazar Slytherin, to cross him no one dared_

_Helga Hufflepuff, the innocent she did save_

_They decided to join arms_

_Calling students from near and far_

_However trouble did arise_

_For most muggle-borns were quite alright_

_But by Slytherin they were despised_

_Leaving his friends he fled in the night_

_To sort the children is my duty_

_I was swept from a shelf quite sooty_

_And here I am._

That was definitely an odd song. Before long, names were being called, surnames first.

"Arden, Verity." McGonagall's shrill voice echoed throughout the hall, and I couldn't help but wonder if Verity would have her wish. She was certainly smart enough.

Verity sat down on the stool and gripped it tightly. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head, and she bit her lip. Suddenly, the hat's bream opened wide it bellowed, "Gryffindor!"

I could practically hear Verity's heart being dashed on a million sharp rocks.

Verity's POV

I couldn't believe it. I stood numbly and headed to the Gryffindor table. As soon as I sat down, I let my head fall into my arms. I didn't care who saw me cry. I had failed my mother. Before she died, I promised that eventually, in some lifetime when I would be able to attend Hogwarts, I would be in Ravenclaw.

Hearing myself think this, I stopped crying so abruptly that I had a hiccupping fit. My mother was either unknown to me or a muggle, depending on how you look at it. I had never made such a promise.

"Are you alright?" A redheaded third-year inquired of me.

"Huh? I'm fine. Are you by any chance related to Fred and George?" This boy had the same hair and freckles.

"Yes, I am, but the hair and freckles are the only similarity," he replied rather coolly.

"Thank goodness!" I exclaimed, and he laughed. The two of us got to talking, and I felt that we had rather a lot in common. His name was Percy, and he was the top of his class. He told me quite about what we would be learning, and I was rather excited to begin learning when two brainless gits sat down across from us.

"Hey Perce," said Fred, and then acknowledged me with a nod. "Was it just me, or could you two feel the Hat rummaging around in your brain?"

I looked up and glared at him, letting my eyes flicker meaningfully down to his right arm, then up to his eyes again. He seemed to understand, and subconsciously rubbed his arm, then winced.

"What's wrong with your arm, Fred?" Percy asked politely. Actually, I don't think that he's the sort of person who could have said it rudely.

"It doesn't concern you. But if you must know, I fell on it when the train made a rather sudden turn, that's all." Ha! So he was embarrassed to admit that I could better him in a fight, was he?

A man with long, silvery-gray hair and a matching beard stood up and cleared his throat. "To all of you newcomers, welcome to Hogwarts. To everyone else, welcome back. For those of you who don't know me, I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. I hope that you all find your stay enjoyable. Goodnight." With that, the tables swept to the wall, and everyone filed out.

AN: I wrote the Sorting Hat's song! It didn't have time because it was courting the Scarf of Sexual Preferance (AVPM!!!). So, RnR!!!! hehe


End file.
